I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid-state load current control apparatus and more specifically to a programmable alternating current switch for coupling an A.C. source to a load, such that the average power delivered to the load may be controlled in a desired (programmed) fashion.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of solid-state phase control circuits are well-known in the art. For typical arrangements, reference is made to Page 399 of a book entitled "Integrated Circuits and Semiconductor Devices: Theory and Application" by Gordon J. Deboo and Clifford N. Burrous, published by McGraw-Hill, Inc. (Copyright 1977, 1971.) Also, reference is made to the Lorenz Pat. No. 3,746,887 for its teaching of an A.C. phase angle control circuit which includes a PUT that governs the firing of a Triac switch that is coupled in series between a source and a load. The Pascente Pat. No. 3,917,962 is also cited for its showing of an optical coupler (phototransistor) in combination with an A.C. phase control circuit.